pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem of the Future
Gem of the Future is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 11/27/2016. Story Ben and Gwen arrive at the Anistar City Sundial, Gwen marveling over it. Gwen: Wow! It’s the actual Anistar Sundial! It’s said that it’s been standing here for almost 600,000 years, long before the development of civilization of humans! Ben: (Trying to be interested) Uh, yeah. It is pretty cool, huh? Gwen: And it’s color! A beautiful rose quartz coloring! This kind of gem is used in all sorts of kind of jewelry. But this one is uncut, seen as a national landmark. Ben: Yeah. Hey, uh, Gwen? Gwen: Huh? Gwen looks over to Ben, who’s looking fidgety. Gwen gets a stern, serious face, as if expecting a prank. Gwen: What is it? Ben: I, got you something. Ben reaches into his pocket, as he pulls out a Water Stone. Gwen’s expression relaxes, as she takes it. Gwen: A Water Stone? Ben: It’s for Staryu. I found out that Staryu evolves with it. It’s sorta an, apology for making you worry the other day. Gwen: (Taken aback) You’re actually trying to get forgiveness? (Sweetly) Heh. Thanks, Ben. Come on out, Staryu! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Staryu. Staryu: Hi-yah! Gwen hands Staryu the Water Stone, as it reaches out and touches it. Staryu glows blue, the Water Stone breaking apart and spiraling around Staryu in rings of energy. Staryu morphs, evolving into Starmie. Starmie: Kih-yu! Gwen: Ah! It’s glorious! I appreciate Ben. And it’s a relief that you actually got that through your thick skull. Ben: Hey! I got you a gift! You shouldn’t insult me! Gwen: Ha! Guess what, doofus? I’ll always be able to find something to insult you about. Ben grumbles at this, as a chuckle occurs. Ben and Gwen turn, seeing Olympia floating towards them. Gwen: Olympia?! Olympia: So, you two finally made it. I have been waiting for you to come challenge my gym. Ben: You’re the gym leader? Don’t worry. We were just about to head there. Olympia: I shall battle you another time, Benjamin. You, your name is Gwendolyn, is it not? Gwen: It is, but I prefer Gwen. Olympia: If you wish, Gwen. I would like to challenge you to a battle. Gwen: (Absolute surprise) EEHHH?! ME?! But, I’m… Olympia: A tactful trainer, even if you don’t realize it. I foresee that our battle will be worthwhile, for both of us. Gwen: Well, if that’s the case, then I accept! Starmie: Kih-yu! End Scene Olympia and Gwen stand on the edge of the battlefield, which is a large blue platform. The ceiling is the inside of a planetarium, it feeling like they are battling in space. Ben sits on the sidelines, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Ben: Oh, man. I’m not used to being sidelined like this. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with a Pokémon still able to continue. What’s more, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Gwen: My first gym battle, and it’s against Olympia! I wonder how well I’ll do. Olympia: Let us start. Meowstic! Olympia fires a Pokéball, choosing a Female Meowstic. Meowstic: Meow! Gwen: Huh. Okay. I just have to keep calm, and make the best decisions possible. Go, Starmie! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Starmie. Starmie: Kih-yu! Gwen: Full power, Starmie! Use Bubble Beam! Olympia: Future Sight. Meowstic’s ears open up, as she fires an energy blast into the sky through a wormhole. Starmie spins the posterior part of its body, releasing streams of bubbles. Meowstic dashes forward, dodging the attack with ease, appearing right in front of Starmie. Gwen: Fast! Starmie, catch it with Psychic! Olympia: Thunder Wave! Starmie glows with a blue outline, trapping Meowstic in place, directly in front of Starmie. Meowstic releases electric pulse waves, the Thunder Wave hitting Starmie, it dropping Meowstic. Meowstic leaps back, and fires a Shadow Ball, it exploding hard on Starmie. Gwen: Don’t give up! Use Ice Beam! Olympia: It won’t matter. You are out of time. The wormhole opens up overhead, as Future Sight crashes down into Starmie. An explosion occurs, smoke obscuring the field. When the smoke fades, Starmie is defeated. Referee: Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Meowstic! Gwen returns Starmie, grimacing. She puts the Pokéball back, looking at her belt. Gwen: Okay, stay cool. Most of my Pokémon are Psychic types as well, so they’d resist their Psychic attacks. But, that Shadow Ball locks up most of my moves! I need some heavy tactics, and to restrict it’s movements! Gwen draws her Pokéball, holding it up. Gwen: Go, Vivillon! Gwen throws the Pokéball, choosing Vivillon. Vivillon: Vivi! Referee: And begin! Olympia: Future Sight. Gwen: Yes! While it’s firing that attack, use Infestation! Meowstic fires Future Sight, as Vivillon glows with dark green energy. The energy seeps down to the floor, taking the form of tiny insects. They bathe the field, as they swarm and climb up Meowstic, keeping her in place. Infestation squeezes Meowstic tight, her chirping in pain. Olympia: Interesting. Meowstic, use Psyshock. Meowstic forms a sphere of purple energy, which fires a stream of purple energy at Vivillon. Vivillon flies and dodges, Infestation squeezing Meowstic tighter. Gwen: Now, use Powder! Vivillon flies overhead, releasing a grey, dust like Powder, it bathing Meowstic. Vivillon then circles around, getting in position for another attack. Olympia: Thunder Wave! Gwen: Don’t stop moving! Meowstic fires Thunder Wave, as Vivillon dodges by flying up, down and in circles. Future Sight opens up, as Vivillon is struck hard from behind, stalling it. Meowstic fires Psyshock, which knocks Vivillon out of the sky, defeating it. The Infestation fades away. Referee: Vivillon is unable to battle! The winner is Meowstic! Ben: Oh, man! Seriously? Come on, Gwen! Kick her butt already! Gwen: Don’t rush me! Everything I’ve done is setting up for this moment! Your turn, Braixen! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Braixen. Braixen: Braix! Gwen: Flamethrower! Olympia: Future Sight! Meowstic fires Future Sight up through the portal, as Braixen’s Flamethrower tears through the air. It ignites the Powder, releasing a devastating explosion on Olympia’s side of the field. When the smoke clears, Meowstic is defeated. Referee: Meowstic is unable to battle! The winner is Braixen! Gwen: Yes! That’s the way, Braixen! Braixen: Braix! Braixen glows with blue energy, as it begins spiraling around it. Braixen grows and morphs, evolving into Delphox. Delphox: Del, PHOX! Ben: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? Gwen: A Delphox! (Gwen scans it.) Pokédex: Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Braixen. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future. Olympia: Ah, it is as I foretold. Gwen: What? You mean, you saw Delphox evolving here?! Olympia: That is why I challenged you. Delphox: Del? Gwen: Wait, you battled us, just to help us? Olympia: You two do not realize it yet, but you are about to become entangled with the biggest threat that Kalos has seen in almost 3,000 years. You must be prepared for it, and it is better for your Pokémon to evolve before the catastrophe instead of during. Now that this stage has been achieved, it is time to push you even further. Slowking. Olympia releases a Pokéball, choosing Slowking. Slowking: Slow. Gwen: Delphox, let’s try out our new power! Use Mystical Fire! Olympia: Calm Mind. Slowking’s head glows with a blue aura, as Delphox swings its wand stick in a circle. This creates a fire ring in the air, as large as Delphox is tall. Delphox then breathes fire from its mouth, it enlarging to match the size of the ring. The Mystical Fire barrels at Slowking, which takes the full brunt of the attack. When the fire dies down, Slowking remains standing. Gwen: No way! Olympia: Power Gem. Gwen: Quick, block it with Psybeam! Slowking’s gem on its crown shines brightly, firing a red energy beam. Delphox points its stick forward, firing a blue energy beam with red and yellow rings in it. Power Gem shatters Psybeam, hitting Delphox, knocking it to the ground. Delphox sits up, straining from its injuries. Ben: That attack was so strong! How did Delphox survive that? Olympia: Mystical Fire lowers the opponent’s Special attack when it hits. Gwen: So if we hit it again, its power will continue to decrease! Delphox, hit it again with Mystical Fire! Delphox forms a fire ring, as it gets ready to breathe fire. A wormhole opens in the air, slamming Future Sight into Delphox, disorienting it. Slowking blasts Delphox with Power Gem, defeating it. Referee: Delphox is unable to battle! The winner is Slowking, and the victor is Olympia. Gwen looks devastated, but shakes it off, running onto the field to help Delphox up. Delphox moans weakly, looking upset. Delphox: Del, del. Gwen: Hey, it’s alright. You did wonderful. Delphox: Del. Olympia: You are ready. Trust in each other, and remember your kind demeanor, Gwendolyn. Now, (She looks over at Ben) Are you ready for our battle? Ben: What, now?! But, you’re down a Pokémon! Olympia: You say that as if I only have three Pokémon. You can never underestimate your opponent, no matter how they appear. Ben: Huh. I guess so. And it’s a good thing that I called upon a Pokémon to match your Psychic types! I accept! It’s battle time! Gwen returns Delphox, as she switches positions with Ben. As they pass by each other, Gwen speaks. Gwen: (Seriously) You better win, doofus. Ben: (Grinning) Sure thing, dweeb. Referee: This will be a… Ben: I already heard the rules! Let’s get this battle started! Olympia returns Slowking, as Ben pulls out a Great Ball, him throwing it. He chooses a Mightyena, as it howls proudly to the air. Gwen: Whoa! A Mightyena?! Ben: I caught it when we were on Route 15, before heading to the hotel. I named it, Blitzwolfer! Gwen stifles back a laugh, before bursting out in a full out laugh, holding her stomach and crying from it. Gwen: Blitzwolfer?! That’s your worst name yet! Blitzwolfer looks a bit ashamed, but Ben remains positive. Ben: Nonsense! Blitzwolfer’s a great name! Cool and strong, just like you! Blitzwolfer howls with delight, as it stares Olympia down. Olympia: I’ll start this one, with Sigilyph. Olympia releases a Pokéball, choosing Sigilyph. Sigilyph: Sigi. Ben: Let’s go! Use Bite! Olympia: Miracle Eye, then Psychic. Sigilyph’s main eye glows blue, as several energy eyes open all around its body, giving it 360 degree vision. All the eyes have the image of Blitzwolfer reflected in them, as Sigilyph uses Psychic, it working on Blitzwolfer and stops it in midair. Ben: You can use Miracle Eye like that?! Olympia: Miracle Eye cancels out the properties of Dark types to resist Psychic moves, making them vulnerable. Now, Air Slash. Ben: Ergh. Blitzwolfer, show off Snarl! Sigilyph’s wings are surrounded in wind energy, as it flaps them, releasing a blade of wind at Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer inhales, then lets out a powerful Snarl, firing a purple sphere of energy from its mouth. The Snarl grows in size as it travels through the air, shattering Air Slash and striking Sigilyph hard. Sigilyph releases Psychic, allowing Blitzwolfer to drop to the ground. Ben: Take Down to Bite! Blitzwolfer speeds forward with Take Down, leaving orange streaks behind. It rams the lower altitude Sigilyph, then it Bites into it. The impact of the Bite causes a small explosion, knocking Sigilyph to the ground, defeated. Referee: Sigilyph is unable to battle! The winner is Mightyena! Ben: Alright! Way to go, Blitzwolfer! Blitzwolfer: (Howls) Olympia: (Returning Sigilyph) Impressive. Your power level is not a concern. It is your ability to work well with your Pokémon, and others. Slowking. Olympia chooses Slowking again, it taking its position on the field. Slowking: Slow. Ben: Ha! This’ll be easy! Snarl, then Bite! Olympia: Calm Mind, then Yawn. Blitzwolfer fires Snarl into the ground, it traveling along the ground. Slowking uses Calm Mind, taking the attack with ease. Bltizwolfer charges at Slowking with Bite, as Slowking blows a bubble from its mouth, it floating forward. Blitzwolfer blows through it, the Yawn bubble popping in Blitzwolfer’s face, as it Bites into Slowking. Slowking takes it, as Blitzwolfer keeps the grip. Gwen: Not good. That Yawn will put Blitzwolfer to sleep pretty soon. Ben: If we’re under a time limit, then we’ll just make our own time! Snarl! Blitzwolfer leaps back, firing Snarl at Slowking. Slowking takes it, as Blitzwolfer yawns, lying down and falling asleep. Ben: Blitzwolfer, wake up! Olympia: Power Gem. Slowking fires Power Gem, striking and defeating Blitzwolfer. Referee: Mightyena is unable to battle! The winner is Slowking! Ben returns Blitzwolfer, scowling. Ben: Even when weakened from its battle with Gwen, it’s still so strong. I can’t even imagine what she’s got after this, but first I have to beat that! Frankenstrike, it’s battle time! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: Raichu! Ben: Thunderbolt, go! Olympia: Calm Mind. Then Yawn. Frankenstrike fires a Thunderbolt, as Slowking uses Calm Mind, taking it with ease. Slowking then uses Yawn, the bubble floating towards Frankenstrike. Ben: Don’t let it hit! Use Quick Attack to dodge! Olympia: How can you dodge, when I can see your every move? Psychic. Frankenstrike charges forward with Quick Attack, as Slowking uses Psychic on the Yawn bubble. It follows Frankenstrike at a blinding speed, matching him and forcing Frankenstrike to break through to keep going forward. Frankenstrike rams Slowking, it skidding back, panting. Ben: It’s slowing down! Now, Frankenstrike! Finish it with Thunderbolt! Olympia: Power Gem. Frankenstrike fires Thunderbolt, as Slowking fires Power Gem. The two deadlock, as Frankenstrike lets out a Yawn, him starting to get drowsy. The strength of his Thunderbolt wavers, as Power Gem breaks through it, striking and defeating Frankenstrike. Referee: Frankenstrike is unable to battle! The winner is Slowking! Ben look terrified, as he returns Frankenstrike. He lowers his arm, as if broken. Ben: No way. How can I beat it? Gwen: Come on, Ben! You can do it! Where’d that “become champion” attitude go?! You can’t beat Wikstrom if you let yourself get psyched out here! Ben groans, then he closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and when he opens his eyes again, they are determined and focused. Ben: Thanks, Gwen. I’m not going to lose that easily! Bullfrag, let’s go! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Greninj! Olympia: Ah. Your ace. Ben: Bullfrag, use Lick, then Bounce! Olympia: Power Gem. Bullfrag shoots its tongue at a blinding speed, it Licking Slowking before it even begins charging Power Gem. Its gem glows and fires the attack, as Bullfrag Bounces into the air, dodging. Bullfrag dives feet first, impacting Slowking then Bouncing off, knocking it over and defeating it. Referee: Slowking is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja! Ben: That rocked, Bullfrag! Let’s use that momentum and defeat whatever she’s got left! Bullfrag: Ninja! Olympia: (Returning Slowking) Few trainers manage to beat my Slowking. But now, the final Pokémon. Meowstic. Olympia releases a Pokéball, choosing a Male Meowstic. Meowstic: Meow! Gwen: A Male Meowstic?! Ben: Ha! Doesn’t matter the gender! I’ll still beat it! Gwen: Be careful, Ben! Male Meowstic have different battle techniques than Females do. Olympia: Quite right. Meowstic, use Miracle Eye. Ben: Strike it with Lick before that can happen! Bullfrag shoots Lick, as Meowstic uses Miracle Eye, the eye showing the reflection of Bullfrag. Meowstic is struck by Lick, knocking it backwards. Ben: How was it faster than Bullfrag?! Olympia: Meowstic’s ability is Prankster, speeding up the priorities of status moves. Ben: Ergh. Water Shuriken! Olympia: Light Screen, then Psyshock! Bullfrag throws Water Shuriken, as Meowstic raises a purple circular barrier, protecting him from Water Shuriken. Meowstic then fires Psyshock, hitting Bullfrag hard, knocking it back. Ben: Right. Those Psychic attacks can work now. Water Shuriken! Bullfrag forms a large Water Shuriken, throwing it as it breaks into several smaller shuriken. All the shuriken shatter upon contact with Light Screen, as Meowstic fires another Psyshock. Ben: Bounce! Olympia: Reflect! Bullfrag Bounces over Psyshock, as it dives at Meowstic. Meowstic raises a blue barrier, Reflecting Bullfrag. Meowstic fires a high speed Psyshock. Ben: Mat Block! Bullfrag flips a tatani flipped off the floor, it blocking Psyshock. Bullfrag shoots Lick forward, Licking Meowstic, though its power is reduced by Reflect. Ben smirks, Olympia looking puzzled. Olympia: What does he see, I wonder? Ben: Water Shuriken! Bullfrag fires Water Shuriken, no Light Screen forming to block it. Meowstic is blown back, though he shakes the attack off. Olympia: He realized Light Screen would fade in time for the attack to hit. Light Screen, then Psyshock! Meowstic forms Light Screen, as he fires Psyshock. Bullfrag takes it, then Bounces into the air, diving down at Meowstic. Bullfrag kicks at Reflect, a shockwave shooting through and hitting Meowstic, blowing it upward from the ground. When it crashes down, Meowstic is defeated. Olympia: With, without me seeing it? Referee: Meowstic is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja, and the victor is Ben! Gwen: Alright! Ben: (Smiling) Even with Light Screen and Reflect, you still take damage with each hit. All I had to do was keep up the pressure, and pound Meowstic till it fell. You couldn’t gauge the damage input due to the shields taking the attack. Olympia: I see. In that case, it is my defeat. I am pleased to present to you, the Psychic badge. Olympia floats over to Ben, as she hands him the Psychic badge. Ben: Alright! I got, the Psychic Badge! Olympia: Remain strong, you two. Your next challenge will push you to your limits, but you must remain strong and unified. Gwen: Don’t worry, Olympia. I’m not leaving Ben anytime soon here. Who else is going to make sure he bathes regularly? Ben: We’re just going to get dirty again later! Main Events * Gwen's Staryu evolves into Starmie, learning Psychic. * Gwen's Braixen evolves into Delphox, learning Mystical Fire. * Gwen battles Olympia in a gym battle, and loses. * Ben battles Olympia in a gym battle and wins, earning the Psychic Badge. * Ben reveals he owns a Mightyena named Blitzwolfer. * Olympia warns them about the future events to come. Characters * Gwen Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Olympia * Referee Pokémon * Staryu (Gwen's, evolves) * Starmie (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Braixen (Gwen's, evolves) * Delphox (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Blitzwolfer the Mightyena (Ben's, new) * Frankenstrike the Raichu (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Meowstic (Female) (Olympia's) * Slowking (Olympia's) * Sigilyph (Olympia's) * Meowstic (Male) (Olympia's) Trivia * Ben bought the Water Stone used back in Geosenge Town. * Ben shows some development, realizing the trouble he caused in the previous episode. * Olympia has foreseen Ben and Gwen getting involved in the next disaster of Kalos, battling Gwen to prepare her for it. * Olympia uses both Male and Female Meowstic. She uses them against the appropriate gender of her opponent. * This episode is the first instance of a Pokémon knowing a Hidden ability, with Male Meowstic knowing Prankster. This was based off the anime version. * Blitzwolfer seems to get easily embarrassed about its name, though got happy when Ben praised it. This shows that it cares about what other people say about it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles